


Let me feed you

by ankheclipse



Category: Gotham (TV), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bondage, Dom Robin, Dom/sub Play, I added the characters names just for tagging purposes, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Rope Bondage, Scratching, Sub Anthony, Vampire!Robin, hotel au, mild blood kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankheclipse/pseuds/ankheclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin and Anthony are messing around and they both have their little secrets. Robin doesn't want to get too close because he is afraid of draining Anthony of blood. And Anthony just wants Robin to dominate him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(No real plot, it's just another scene from my Hotel AU.<br/>I haven't every really written Dom/Sub before, and I know it needs a lot of work, but *shrug* guess I'll just have to practice. *Wink*)<br/>Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me feed you

Robin couldn't stay away from his neck, ever since they had fallen into the bed kissing, he had been drawn to it. The blood flowed faster and faster, taunting him, teasing him. He put his hand over the throbbing flesh, digging his nails in, trying to control his temptation to bite him. It was even more difficult with Anthony’s body slowly writhing under him, the soft moans spurring him onward. “Scratch me.” Anthony said, under his breath, stretching his neck under Robin’s hand. Robin was busy trying to control his instinct, and the request was all to easy to accommodate.  
The slow drag of Robin’s nails across his neck made Anthony’s eyes roll back in his head and he lay his arm across the bed, pretending Robin was holding him down. The self inflicted, mental bondage was usually as close as he got to the real thing, and he had gotten used to pretending.   
Robin’s mouth and nose pressed into his neck, and he could hear the deep sounds as Robin breathed him in. His lips pressed into the side of his neck, followed by his tongue and Anthony released his breath in an anticipatory moan, “Bite me, Master.”   
His fantasy was never meant to be vocalized and he felt Robin tense up, pulling away to look at him, “Master?”  
Anthony licked his lips nervously, shrinking underneath Robin and kissing his chin, desperately hoping he didn’t scare the him off. “Can I call you Master?” he said with a playful smile, wondering if he could play it off as a joke.   
Robin sat up a little, glancing over at Anthony’s arm, still stretched across the bed. He didn’t answer the nervous question, cleverly disguised as a joke, but put his hand on the crook of his arm, dragging the back of his fingernail down until he could wrap his hand around his wrist. He pulled the hand to his own mouth and kissed Anthony’s fingertips gently. “Anthony…” he started with a deep breath, and Anthony’s heart fell.   
The let down, the ‘you’re such a nice boy, why would you want this’ speech was always next. But that’s only if he didn’t get a beating and dumped naked in an alley.   
But Anthony stayed silent while Robin continued, “...I’m a vampire. You should know that before we continue this night at all.” Robin closed his eyes and ran Anthony’s smooth wrist across his cheek. Anthony’s breath caught in his throat. He nodded slightly and swallowed, “You can do whatever you want to me.” He whispered as Robin dug his tongue into his palm, “I just want to be yours.”

 

Robin smiled and dropped his hand, putting his own hand on Anthony’s face, “The things I have wanted to do to you…” he took a deep breath and shook his head.  
“Do them.” Anthony said, eyes wide.   
A tiny smile came over Robin’s face, “Do what?”  
Anthony was having a hard time maintaining his facade in light of such teasing, and he arched his neck, “Make me bleed.” he whimpered, “Tie me up and use me.” His eyes held such unrequited pleasure that Robin couldn’t help smiling.   
“You’d like that, wouldn’t you.” he said.  
Anthony’s legs ached to be bound. He wanted Robin to take control of him. To dominate him and make him beg. “Yes, Master.”   
That word was all the assurance Robin needed and he flipped his body off the bed, pulling Anthony with him. A man his size wouldn’t have normally been able to accomplish such a feat, but being a vampire had its perks and he hardly noticed Anthony’s weight.   
Anthony hit the ground flat on his back and Robin dragged him to his feet, slamming him against the wall. He kissed his neck roughly, pulling back only when he thought he would bite him. He stepped back a little and looked up at Anthony, “Get on your knees.”  
Anthony’s knees hit the wooden floor with a thud and he looked up submissively.   
“Take your shirt off.” Anthony quickly obeyed and Robin administered another command,  
“Give me your belt.”   
Anthony’s hands shook with anticipation but once he got it unbuckled, he gave a quick yank and handed the soft leather to Robin.   
Robin went down on one knee and brushed the back of his hand across Anthony’s cheek. The leather belt dangled against Anthony’s naked chest and he sucked in a small breath.  
Robin looked at his half naked body and put a finger on his sternum, tracing down a long scar on his stomach. “Surgery?”  
Anthony nodded and Robin tried not to fixate too much on the adorable freckles that dotted his arms and torso, “Hold out your hands.”   
Anthony crossed his hands together, and Robin quickly and expertly bound his wrists together, standing up and looking down at his handiwork.   
Anthony looked up, but by the time he had, Robin was gone. He glanced around, wondering where he was and if he wanted him to stay put. “Robin?” He said softly, pulling at his bound hands. They were tied tightly, and there was no way he could get out of it without the use of his fingers. He stood up with only a small amount of difficulty and looked around the small room, glancing into the bathroom and under the bed. Sighing, he headed to the bed. If he was going to get left, at least he was going to sit somewhere comfortable. A sudden push from behind sent him chest first into the bed, and he tried to tuck his hands up, so his wrists wouldn’t crack. “Naughty. I didn’t say get up.” Robin’s voice made him smile and he looked over his shoulder. The Vampire was holding a long length of rope in one hand and put the other on the bed, directly next to Anthony’s hips. He climbed over Anthony’s legs, straddling the back of his thighs and tickling the rope across his back.   
The sensation made Anthony’s back arch and Robin snapped the rope loops over his back like a flogger. “I didn’t say move.”   
The sting of the rope made Anthony cry out and Robin smiled, whipping him again. “You are going to be bound, to curb your disobedience.” He said calmly, putting a hand on the nape of Anthony’s neck and pressing him down into the bed. Once he was sure he would stay put he swung his leg over Anthony’s head and hopped off the edge.  
Once in front of the bed, he stared Anthony in the eye and reached forward to drag his bound arms forward. He looped the rope around the belt, and tossed the rope under the bed, catching on the other side before it had time to stop sliding. Anthony tried to keep an eye on the Vampire, but he moved too quickly. Not that he would have had any time too look once the rope yanked tight and he hit the bed with a thud.   
Robin reached underneath him, unzipping his pants, letting his fingers dawdle teasingly. Anthony squirmed at the touch, and Robin brushed a hand purposefully across his dick as he slid his remaining clothing off, kissing the backs of his legs as he pushed the material from the flesh. He licked the back of his knee, flicking his tongue across the sensitive skin and wrapping his hands around Anthony’s ankles. He put his mouth around one of the Achilles’ heels, giving a tiny love bite, and only leaving a small mark. Anthony’s eyes were rolling back in his head at the foreplay and he couldn’t wait for Robin to tie him up.   
Robin still had a length of rope in his hand and he straddled Anthony’s bare legs again, barely a featherweight on him, pushing his groin against Anthony’s perky ass.   
“Ask me to tie you up.” he hissed into Anthony’s ear, scratching his nails down his back.   
Anthony gasped and felt his flesh balling up under Robin’s nails, “Please, Master. Bind me.”  
“Why?” Robin’s hands scratched between his shoulder blades, electrocuting his nerves.   
“So that I may serve you. Please. Please let me serve you.” His feet flexed against the pain on his back and he gritted his teeth around the blanket.   
“Are you ready to submit?”  
“Yes, Master. Please let me.”  
“Are you ready to stop fighting me?”  
Anthony sighed a moan and Robin wrapped his hand through his hair, yanking his head back and hissing in his ear, “Submit to me.”   
Anthony pulled against his touch until Robin twisted his hair, making him scream and whimper an apology, “Yes, Master. I won’t fight you. Please bind me.”  
Robin let Anthony’s head fall to the bed and put his mouth on the back of his neck.   
His tongue was warm and wet and Anthony loved the tender prodding against the scratches that had just been inflicted. He wanted Robin to have complete control over him. To immobilize him. To use his flesh as an object for his own pleasure, only letting his aching body free when he was thoroughly marked as the vampire’s property.   
Robin crawled down his body, pinning Anthony’s legs with his own chest while following the trail of freckles that lead him further down Anthony’s back. He dug his nails into Anthony’s asscheeks, leaving artistic red lines in the trembling muscle. The man’s body was a perfect playground for his twisted fantasies, and his undead heart beat frantically at the thought of having a perfectly matched partner. Someone to stand by his side in public, and kneel in front of him in private. A soul that would bind to his, until pleasure and pain became one, and they no longer perceived any differences between their beings.   
He leapt backwards off the bed and pressed against one of Anthony’s feet, forcing his leg to bend upon itself. A few quick wraps of the rope ensured his leg couldn’t extend and he did the same to the other leg. “I’m going to tuck your legs under you.” he said, suddenly standing over Anthony on the bed and lifting his waist, expecting Anthony to assist him.  
The rope tugged against Anthony’s skin, and he began to feel helpless. His mind bucked and kicked to be let free, but he forced himself to relax as he tucked his legs under him, as though straddling an imaginary lover, and felt a rope drape over his back. His ankles were bound by that rope and his eyes opened, realizing he couldn’t move his legs at all. The transfer of power to Robin felt like a physical presence leaving him and he moaned at the release. Robin stepped back, again, taking in the aesthetic of his art. When he was done admiring, he chuckled and dragged his nails lightly across Anthony’s ass, trailing down to his exposed feet.   
Anthony jolted when Robin touched his feet, and Robin smiled again, pressing his nails into the ticklish flesh. A pained laugh escaped Anthony and Robin grabbed both feet, pressing his tongue into an exposed sole. His hands worked quickly to remove his own clothing and he was soon standing naked behind Anthony. His heart was beating hard, and continued to beat ever harder the longer he looked at his bound slave. He wanted so badly to bite him. It was almost uncontrollable, and he knew it was going to happen. The only question was when.   
He knew he should have put a collar on Anthony, it was so much harder to bite in the heat of the moment through a collar...next time.  
He pressed his body against Anthony, his chest to the angled back and dug his nails into Anthony’s arms. “I’m not going to blindfold you this time…” his words tickled Anthony’s heart. For both the promise of freedom, and the promise of dominance thrilled him.   
Robin’s body slid off, and Anthony heard a tube-cap flip open. He prayed it was lube, and breathed a sigh of relief when a moistened hand slipped between his legs. Long fingers wrapped slowly around his dick, playing him until he was fully erect, and then releasing him as he gasped. Robin’s warm hand slipped over his balls and he felt two fingers press into his ass. There was nothing he could do, even if he had wanted, and the feeling of powerlessness was overwhelmingly elating. His legs tensed against the ropes, driving the bonds into his flesh as Robin scissored his fingers agonizingly slowly, making sure he was ready to receive him.   
Robin teased his waiting lover with penetration, putting his hands on his hips and rocking himself forward.   
“Oh my god.” Anthony moaned, as Robin pressed into him, just a little at first and pulled back out. “Oh please Master…”  
Robin rocked his hips forward slightly, rewarding his plea and smiling at the satisfied groan he got in response. He bent forward a little and put his hands flat on Anthony’s shoulders. WIth a sharp motion, he bent the joints in his hand and dug his nails into the soft skin. Anthony writhed under the sudden scratches, his breath escaping in whimpers and erratic gasps. “Please...harder, Master.”   
Robin’s eyes rolled back in his head as he thrust himself deeper into Anthony’s body. His shins hit the bed frame as he pounded into him, his breath quickening. Even though he tried to control his lust for Anthony’s blood, he couldn’t contain it anymore. “Scream for me.” he hissed, raising his hand and bringing it down with a resounding smack on Anthony’s bare asscheek. Anthony shouted in surprise and his back ached to twist. The belt dug into his wrists as he bucked against the pain and his face twisted in pleasure. Robin grabbed onto the rope binding his left leg, yanking him back toward him as the bed bounced under the pounding he was giving. Anthony’s skin turned red under his unforgiving spanks, and Robin stared unblinkingly at the blood coursing through the succulent veins in Anthony’s body. He focused on the sex, trying not to bite him...not yet….not yet…  
“Oh, Anthony…” He threw his head back, grabbing the other side of rope and drove himself as deeply as he could, “Oh my god…”  
Anthony felt Robin cum inside him and a wave of pleasure overtook him. Robin lay over him, panting and riding out the rest of his climax with his hands on Anthony’s waist and his mouth on his back. Rivers of blood flowed just beneath the skin and he brushed his teeth across the warmth. Just a little bite couldn’t hurt...could it?  
The taste that he had already gotten from the scratches was intoxicating and his body begged for more. Anthony could feel his fangs on his skin and pressed into him, “Do it.” he said breathlessly, trying to twist his head back. “Do it.”  
Robin whimpered as his teeth snagged on a scratch and a tiny drop of blood hit his tongue.   
“Please, Master!” Anthony pleaded, “Let me feed you...” His words trailed off when Robin’s fangs sank into his back. The sensation flowed through his entire body, and his blood was free to flow over Robin’s lips. Robin’s nose smashed against Anthony’s skin as he sank his fangs in, restricting his breathing. He loved feeding on a less tender and easily damaged spot than the neck. He could unleash his passion if he wasn’t worried about tearing someone’s throat out.   
Anthony’s screams could be heard downstairs as his back was torn to shreds by the vampire’s fangs, the blood slick under Robin’s hands as he slipped them beneath Anthony. He lapped the freeflowing blood from the deep wound he had made, pleasuring Anthony with his shaking, wet hands. Anthony gasped and writhed against his bonds as Robin’s hands worked magic across his throbbing cock. Anthony wasn’t used to being considered and he felt like he was playing a heavy breathing game as he lost control and came with a scream. Robin smiled and slid off him, landing on his feet and catching himself on the ropes that bound his lover. He knew exactly how to untie them quickly and gave the quick tug that allowed him to undo everything. Anthony lay completely limp while he loosened the ropes, and Robin walked slowly to the front, putting his hands on Anthony’s wrists and undoing the belt. He put a kiss on the side of Anthony’s satisfied face and went back to finish taking off the ropes.   
The ropes hadn’t been too tight, but Anthony’s writhing and struggling had left beautiful indentations that Robin ran his fingers across. The ridged skin was like a brand, like a sign that said “You were mine”, and Robin kissed them softly, letting the rope hit the floor. He pulled slowly on each of Anthony’s legs, stretching them back out. Anthony resisted the help at first, knowing the tingling sensation of his numb legs coming back to life was going to hurt, but Robin finally won. He pulled on his arm, forcing him to sit up and pulled him into a hug. Anthony winced as his feet pressed against the floor like flesh on broken glass. He tried to rise above the pain as his legs came back to life, chuckling at the horrible sensation. Robin held him upright and smiled, “Are your legs asleep?”  
Anthony slammed his eyes shut and buried his face in Robin’s neck, smiling, “Ya...they are coming back to life.”

Robin licked the blood off his own lips, smiling at the accidental metaphor, “You make me feel alive.” He whispered into Anthony’s ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and tell me what you liked! Or, what you didn't like! Ciao!


End file.
